How Episode 15 Should Have Been Like
by darkness-has-eyes
Summary: You know that scene where Sion catches Ryner in his bed asleep in episode 15 of the anime. Well how about we put a spin of romance and yaoi into that? Sound good? *winks* Ryner X Sion


Hello people! I just revisited watching this anime and I have to say that I'm shocked that no one has done a story like this here. Yes this is my personal rewrite of episode 15 in the anime the Legend of the Legendary Heroes. At first when I found this anime I remember thinking that the name was WAY too lame; don't worry it still is. I mean, COME ON! Of ALL things, WHY, name it, THAT!?

**WARNING: THIS IS IN FACT YAOI. WHICH, FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW MEANS BOYXBOY. NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA? THEN DON'T READ IT! JUST HIT THAT LITTLE BACK BUTTON AND BE ON YOUR MERRY WAY. FOR THOSE WHO WILL IGNORE THIS IT IS YOUR OWN STUBBORN FAULT! DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE!**

**As for my fellow yaoi lovers and/or RynerXSion supporters, please enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of the Legendary Heroes. If I did there would be a second season where they continue the story and we get a decent ending and not just a major cliffhanger with over a million loose ends.**_

Also the dialogue isn't mine. These are exactly the words used in the dubbed episode. I disclaim the dialogue used in the first 1,518 words in this story. This ends when Ferris is holding her head after she comes into the room with Captain Milk.

**PS: This is according to the dubbed version that you can watch via this address: **(with no spaces, they won't go away)

** the-legend-of-the-legendary-heroes-episode-15-engl i****sh-dubbed **

**Also this scene starts at 16:32 if anyone cares.**

* * *

Sion was walking down the unlit hallway headed towards his bedchambers still in the king's robes talking to himself,

"Successfully opposing Gastark's forces will require a certain amount of power. I must prioritize. Strengthening my hold on Estabol is vital. Even if I entrust the military to Clow. The nobles will still be-ah."

Sion was finally at the door and had placed his hand on the handle ready to pull at it, that is until he felt like something was off. The drowsy look on his face vanished only and was replaced with a look of caution and determination. Sion slowly pushed the door in careful not to step into the room just yet. A good thing too because as the door creaked open a large text-book fell to the floor from the top of the door.

Sion peered into the room making sure that nothing else was going to happen before taking two steps in and picking up the blue embroidered book. The king of Roland walked up to his large bed in the center of the room keen on finding out who was making the lump under his bed sheets his shoes making the only noise in that he could hear.

"Mm," was all Sion had let out as he recognized the form lying asleep. Ryner. Ryner Lute, his old friend from the military school, was there in the same clothes that he used to travel in lying asleep and snoring, on _**his** _bed in _**his** _room no less.

The king walked around so that he was to the sleeping Ryner's left before,

***BANG*** "SON OF A- aaahhuun! HEY YOU JERK!" Ryner exclaimed in a bout of pain.

Yep. Sion's wake up call: a text-book to the face, the nose if you wanted to be precise. Ryner now was sitting up in bed with Sion still to his left sitting on the bed.

"Good morning to you too," came the nonchalant reply.

"Good morning my ass! You really could've broken my nose, you know that!?" Ryner accused while holding his right hand to his face.

"That's the least you deserve don't you think? The old book over the door trick. So when did you return home?" Sion asked while peacefully closing his eyes.

"This morning," Ryner replied seeming to calm down removing his hand from his face.

"Welcome. Now, what are you doing in my bed?" Sion said turning back to look at this friend.

*yawn* "It's a long story," the alpha stigma user said before lunging across the bed, "There is something you should know though. You see, I had what Ferris thinks was an epiphany. "

"Is that so?"

"Recently I found myself stuck, drifting in the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yes surrounded by water and nothing else around. The ocean was so vast, and the clear blue skies so high. I heard nothing but the sound of waves crashing against us. I found myself reflecting on my life. I wondered if I could be happy with the state of things. I wondered why day after day it continually **sucks** to be me."

"In full disclosure, I know exactly what you mean."

"But then, it came to me. It's him. He's to blame. That arrogant diabolical King of the Roland Empire Sion Astal, it's his fault! My lord," Ryner declared sitting back up and fist pumped.

"So you're admitting that you tried to kill me?"

"Mm-hum," Ryner nodded with his hands propped up on his legs.

"With a book?" Sion asked as he leaned a bit forward.

"With a book," came the affirmative reply.

"You're epiphany led you to believe you should try to assassinate your king with a piece of literature?"

"It's blowing your mind isn't it?" Ryner said with a confident smile that transformed into a look of curiosity when Sion turned to the side and started to laugh.

"Yes, you're right. Mind blowing indeed," humor was laced in his voice, "But Ryner, you're aware you acted rashly. An attempt on the king's life is serious, particularly a hero king beloved by all people across this continent."

"Ooh, you're calling yourself a hero king now, huh? I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Where does a below average person like you come up with this shtick" Ryner said with a face that said 'you turned into a stuck up noble.'

"Ascending to the throne has been my destiny since the day I was born."

"Modesty becomes you."

"The truth cannot be helped Ryner. My character just shines differently. Don't you see? It's a beacon of purity that comes from a strong heart and a noble spirit," Sion preached while gesturing to himself.

"Aaaaahhhhhhuuugghh-GOD! YOU LITTLE ARROGANT BASTARD! NEXT TIME, I'LL USE A BOLDER INSTEAD OF A BOOK! GRRAHH!"

"Hold on. Please listen to me RYNER!" ***THUD***

At his name the person in question tackled his long-haired friend to the bed. The one sent out to search for hero relics was on all fours hovering over his king who lay flat on his back. Ryner's hands on either side of Sion's head and his legs trapped the king's legs between them.

"Sion," Ryner's voice changed greatly. Currently it now portrayed seriousness, thoughtfulness and slight worry.

"Hm?" it was Sion's turn to be curious.

"You must be exhausted."

*slight gasp* "You think so?" Sion's smile returned after the brief look of shock.

"Yeah. Get some sleep," Ryner's tone had yet to change. He got off of his majesty and resumed his spot sitting up.

"Nugh. No. I'm fine. I guess I just needed to lie down," Sion said starting to sit up but was now slouching.

"What is with you? I could sleep over fifty hours a day and you just need to lie down?"

"Well, fifty hours, huh? You'll have to explain the logistics of that to me. How did you cheat science?"

"You know what? Sleep might make you nicer."

"Sleep's for the dead."

"You're hopeless," Ryner said dropping his head and closing his eyes in an act of surrender.

The double doors opened with a loud click revealing two female figures: the fair blond-haired Ferris Eris and the younger more bratty Milk Callaud or if you would prefer Captain Milk. Ryner and his majesty Sion gave the women their attention.

"An enemy of dango is an enemy to the people of this land," Ferris declared.

"Ryner! Please don't murder the king!" Milk wailed.

"Ah. No. You've bitten his majesty with your perverted fangs!" Ferris accused as she say Ryner sitting on Sion's bed with his legs folded while his majesty himself was sitting a mere foot away from him.

"I don't have fangs!" Ryner retorted.

"Ah, but... Your royal majesty, did Ryner take advantage of you?" Milk said with her gloved hands by her face and an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"So its like that-ay? I'm sorry for not noticing what seems so obvious now. Though society's wind blows cold on you, just try to be happy," Ferris said with a blush also gracing her cheeks accompanied by her hand both covering her face and preparing for a little headache.

Sion turned to Ryner. As gold met brown, the two exchanged a look between them. A look that said that Sion has a plan and that Ryner was gonna play along.

"Took you long enough to get an idea Ferris. I didn't think that you were the dense type. Geez, someone isn't as smart as she looks," Ryner said rolling his eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know!? You were flirting with every woman that was unfortunate enough to cross your path! Honesty, if I knew that you didn't swing that way sooner it would have saved me a lot of grief!" Ferris indignantly replied.

"You were **_flirting_ **Ryner?" Sion asked in surprise.

"Um-" Ryner began but interrupted by a certain blonde.

"You should have seen it your majesty. He was talking up every girl he could every chance he got. He even got this lovely girl here to fall head over heels in love with him," Ferris said gesturing to Captain Milk who was now in a mixed state of disbelief and shock

"Really?" Sion asked.

"Yes! He promised me that we would one day wed! He didn't once mention of his affair with you, my lord," Milk said wiping away tears.

"Do you still plan on pursuing him Captain?" Sion asked.

"What they say is true. The good ones are either gay or taken, or in this case both. Now that I know that Ryner doesn't see girls that way we have no choice but to part. I suppose it was never meant to be. This tragic love tale ends here. I would never wish to hinder my king in any way. But please do take caution my lord."

"For the record, we were never in any type of relationship woman! And I never recall asking you to marry me! it isn't my fault that you were too dense to not hear me when I've told you a million times before that I don't like you!" Ryner just about yelled.

"Now Ryner, I do believe that you owe the young lady here an apology, "Sion said gesturing to Milk.

"What!? But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Leading on a lovely young lady such as this one with her whole life in front of her is indefinitely wrong for a gentleman Ryner. Apologize."

"For once I agree. It is impossible to track down all the women you have flirted with but the least you could do is apologize to the one that fell deepest for you, "Ferris said drawing her sword a bit out of its sheath.

"Okay, okay! Miss Milk Callaud I am deeply sorry my offense, "Ryner said between clenched teeth.

*sniff* "You are forgiven. Next time you should just come clean so you don't hurt anyone by keeping your secrets."

"Noted," Ryner muttered.

"Speaking of coming clean," Sion began as he broke the silence and grabbed Ryner by the front of his shirt, "You **_flirted_ **with _**how many** _women?"

"Huh-ho do I detect jealousy Sion?"

"Answer the question!" Sion persisted trying to look fierce with a blush starting to stain his pale cheeks.

"Um,... I lost count after,... like-37, or was it 47?"

"Ryner..." *sigh* Sion got his cool back a little before saying, "You didn't need to go that far to get me jealous you know."

"Oh yes I did," Ryner said leaning in closer, "You haven't called me home to Roland for months! And I needed to something drastic to get you jealous because you can easily get me jealous by going to those council meetings and balls and its unfair," Ryner whined.

"You're jealous of those idiotic nobles under my rule? They're a bunch of close minded fools."

"Yeah, well those close minded fools of yours get to spend more time with you than I do."

"You don't think that I want to spend more time with you? Ryner, personally I would've loved to accompany you on your quest for hero relics but, I am a king, and I do have a country to rule over. Honestly, if any one is jealous it would be me. When ever you leave I feel like you'll come back with a fiancée by your side and leave me. I mean, you've been all over the country and visited neighboring ones, surely you've met countless beauties on your adventures," Sion said taking the hand that was gripping the front of Ryner's clothes and brushing a strand of hair away from Ryner's eye before settling it on the brunette's cheek.

"Hm," Ryner started as he placed a hand over the one on his cheek, "You don't need to worry about that. Sion these eyes are for you, and you alone. The others may have been beautiful but their beauty doesn't shine from within like yours does," with that Ryner lifted the hand he was holding to place a sweet kiss to the palm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"How can it be flattery if I am simply stating the facts before you? And besides I'm not getting nowhere if I'm in your bedchambers and in bed with you now aren't I?"

"You seem to have forgotten that you were asleep in my bed when I came in Ryner."

"Of course I was asleep. It's nighttime. You know, when humans are supposed to get some rest. Not all of us are working ourselves into the ground everyday to the point of total exhaustion. Seeing how diligently you work you should have left for dream land once you hit the sheets."

"I'm not tired."

"Really? Now what is quite the problem, isn't it?"

"Hmm, quite. I could use a little help with a matter such as this from one who is an expert in napping," Sion said smiling with his golden eyes falling to half mast.

"I didn't know that you thought so highly of me your highness."

"Is that a yes?"

"That depends. Was that an order?" Ryner teased.

"Yes."

"An order in your noble name my lord?"

"I, Sion Astal, King of the Great Roland Empire, order you, Ryner Lute, to help me get some sleep," the impatience in Sion's voice was eminent.

"But, your majesty-"

Ryner couldn't get the words out seeing that a pair of demanding lips had sealed off his own, not that he was complaining, in fact his tongue decided to do a bit of exploring. Sion's arms were wrapped securely around Ryner's neck as he himself fell back on the covers dragging Ryner so that they were in the same position as before when Ryner first told Sion to sleep. Ryner broke the kiss a moment later, with a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths Sion said,

"Ryner?"

A chuckle was followed by Ryner's reply,

"Sion, did you forget that there are two other people here in this room and that your bedroom doors are wide open?"

Sion turned his head to look at the completely red pair of girls in the wide open doorway. His flushed face from a moment ago was quickly replaced with one of annoyance.

"Miss Ferris Eris and Miss Milk Callaud, do you mind locking the doors with your departure?" It wasn't a request but at nicely worded order that was to be done immediately.

"Sir!" both girls answered on unison as each girl hastily grabbed a door and fastened the lock between the two before shutting them with a *click*.

"Alone at last," Sion said turning his head back to look at the man who hovered above him.

Ryner smiled and leaned down to bestow a chaste kiss before leaving a trail of them up his king's jaw to his ear then stopped to whisper,

"I didn't really care if the doors were left open, but I suppose that it's for the best. As much as I'd like to hear your voice echoing in the hall there was the large chance of someone seeing us, and no one but me, is going to lay eyes on you in a state like this."

"Possessive much?" came the breathy response seeing as Ryner had bitten the ear after his declaration.

"You have no idea."

"Really? Why don't you prove it for me then?" Sion said pulling Ryner up so that their eyes could meet.

"Gladly."

With that their lips met one again. Sion's hands had tangled in Ryner's soft chocolate hair while Ryner's own hands were busy ridding Sion of his cape and unbuttoning the shirt from the neck that he was planning to worship with red marks. Not tired, huh. Not for long if Ryner had anything to say about it.

* * *

Haha. Yeah I'm evil. Don't worry this will be a rated M twoshot, or would you guys like me to keep it as a rated T oneshot? You decide.

For future reference Chapter 1 is rated T, Chapter 2 will be rated M._(If you all decide you want a chapter 2)_

Yeah the rating will go up later if you want a chapter 2. Well, thanks for reading. **Please review! Reviews are my fuel.**


End file.
